A Light In The Dark
by GiveMeLovee
Summary: Does he dare to reach his hand into the dark to pull her's into the light?  Harry Potter/Rosalyn Black  OC
1. Prologue

A Light In the Dark

Prologue

The end of summer had come and gone, yet the heat never left. The temperature was hot and sticky and left one in the most uncomfortable feelings. It left one with sleepless nights of tossing and turning, but that was not the case this night.

Rosalyn Black had not been able to sleep well for the past week. And for the little amount she got, she seemed to function normally. The night had become her weakness, but she would not admit it. Instead, she would just lie down and stare at the ceiling, claiming the heat bothered her. But that was nothing close to the truth.

Tonight, her long thick hair was swept into a large bun and a cool cloth was draped over her neck as she attempted to calm herself. She would not admit it, but she was scared, terrified even. She could not sleep in fear of her dreams being haunted by the one she feared the most.

Rosalyn was smart for her age. She was quick witted and observant, and she knew something was coming. She felt it. Yet nothing she had imagined had prepared her for this.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_So this is my new story! I'm not sure when the next update will be up but hopefully soon! Reviews are appreciated!_**

**_-Maddie Black  
_**


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Chapter 1

The large clock at the muggle train station read exactly 10:45am. The place was packed with muggles all rushing to catch their train, while others sat in waited for relatives. A woman announced on the intercom that the train from Manchester had just arrived, but I ignored it. I was too excited.

Despite the lack of sleep I had last night, I was a bundle of energy. I had been awake since 7 am this morning. I then took 3 hours to pack my entire trunk with all of the clothing I own and all of my school supplies. Let's just say that it took a lot of difficult magic to cast an undetectable expansion charm without any help! And then over the years, I had realized that no matter when I packed my trunk, I would simply unpack it and repack it the morning I left. So I decided to wait until the day itself to pack it. Problem solved!

So now, I walked between my parents through the muggle filled station. I shifted my rucksack onto my right shoulder and tightened my grip on the cat basket in my hand. As we approached, my father turned his conversation to me.

"Are you certain that you've packed everything you'll need?"

"Of course!" I said brightly.

"And Tanya will be meeting you on the other side of the barrier?" My mother asked from my left.

"Yeah, we owled each other early this morning, and she's meeting me under the clock on the other side. Draco also owled me late last night telling me that he would be there with his parents too."

"It's '_yes'_, not 'yeah'. Rosalyn, you're a proper young lady, so do act like one" My mother snapped.

My mother and I were never close. Sure, she bought me clothes and taught me how to act like a lady and had me sit with her while her and her 'friends' sipped tea and gossiped, but that was only because she didn't want to embarrass herself. I was pretty much only for show. Once, she told all of her friends that I was the best daughter she could ever have and that she had never come across a child as behaved as myself. If I remember correctly, I snorted so hard into my tea that the ladies closest to me were a little more than sprinkled.

"Yes mother" I said with the slightest hint of sarcasm. Whether she noticed it or not, she said nothing.

We soon reached the crossing between the wizarding world and the muggle world and I still had a good 13 minutes left. My mother and father walked right ahead and through the brick wall without hesitation. No one took notice. I walked up to the wall and casually leaned against the wall. I slid by without notice.

As soon as I passed through the barrier, I caught a glimpse of the scarlet train before I was engulfed in a hug.

"Where _have_ you been?"

"Hiding from you" I snickered, hugging Tanya back.

"Only kidding" I added after noticing the look she gave me.

"You better be" She said as she let me go.

I quickly turned to my parents who were in a light discussion with the Notts'. I briefly hugged them and bid them farewell before turning back to Tanya. My mother began to object but my father gave her a look. She sighed in defeat before nodding.

"Have fun Kiddo" My father said.

I smiled brightly and took off with Tanya.

Along the way, she bent down and peeked into the cat basket I was still carrying.

"So fluffy" She cooed before standing back up. "She's gotten so big! I swear you have the coolest cat ever!"

"I know" I said jokingly.

"You've cut your hair!" I said as I reached out and touched it. She smiled brightly.

"Just a little change"

"Well it looks great. I'm jealous" I said as I let go of her hair.

She honestly looked great. Her hair, which used to be waist length and simply cut straight across, was now mid-length down her back and layered.

She thanked me and then launched into an overenthusiastic detailed story of her 2 weeks spent in Venice, Italy. As we wove through the crowd she told me about the muggle boy she had secretly been seeing.

"_No!_" I gasped loudly. "A muggle!"

She quickly clasped her hand over my mouth and dragged me away from the looks the families gave me.

"Shh!" She wailed. "It's bad enough with my parents against it. My father almost hexed him when they caught us kissing"

I immediately felt sympathy towards my best friend. Tanya was just as pureblood as me, and I came from one of the noblest families. And so her being caught with a muggle boy sure was something. I can just imagine how disappointed her parents must have been.

"Did they forgive you?" I asked slowly.

"Barely. I'm sure they're getting ready to disown me or something" She said sadly.

"I'm sure they love you all the same" I said as I reached out and patted her arm.

"Yeah" She agreed softly.

"So, I'm just curious. Why a _muggle_?"

Her face changed immediately. She looked excited to tell me.

"He was absolutely _gorgeous_!"

I raised an eyebrow. Out of the two of us, I was the one who was somewhat kinder towards the halfbloods and muggleborns. I could count on Tanya any day to shoot smart remarks to them. And all of a sudden, she was all interested in Muggles? I found this quite amusing.

"Well what are you waiting for? Spill it!" I said excitedly as we continued to weave though the crowd of students saying their 'goodbyes to their parents.

"Well he was tall, and he had blue eyes and- ouu, he was_ tanned_. And his name was _Alidor._ He had lots of freckles and he kissed like a _man_..."

Every now and then I would throw in a comment or agree on something, but one thing really caught me by surprise.

"Red hair?" I repeated as I gave her a look.

As soon as she mentioned the red hair, a brief image of her wrapped around a tanned Weasley filled my head. I couldn't hold back my laughter.

Ever since I could remember, she and Fred Weasley have _always_ hated each other. Actually, hated would be an understatement. They _loathed_ each other. Absolutely _despised_ each other. Whether they were crossing each other in the hall or sitting at opposite ends in the Great Hall, it always included noisy banter and a lot of dirty looks. Every once in a while, Tanya would pull her wand out and send a few hexes and jinxes, but nothing major. Either way, they declared war. And so the thought of Tanya and her enemy locked in a steamy embrace was pretty funny.

"Well if you can't have Alidor, then I suppose you could always go for your favorite ginger" I suggested.

"Rosalyn!" She whined. I dodged her and twirled through the crowd. She was hot on my trail with death threats until I hid behind a rather large group of people. She passed by me and I snickered loudly.

Suddenly a low, menacing growl startled me. I whipped around only to come face-to-face with a rather large black dog. His muzzle was crinkled and his lips were curled back to reveal an impressive set of dangerous looking canines. I took a startled step back. And inside the cat basket, a low growl emitted.

"Snuffles" A voice said with uncertainty. The dog gave me one last piercing look before turning around. I looked up to see Potter.

"Nice dog" I said with a frown and a slight hint of sarcasm. I was still slightly startled from the dog.

"Sorry" He said as he gave me a hard look. And then Granger and Weasel were flanked by him.

"What are _you_ doing here _Black_?" The red head sneered.

"Nothing" I said as I matched his look. "I simply complimented Potter on his dog"

"Well you can leave now"

I rolled my eyes and turned away. As I was walking away, I turned back once more and caught a glimpse of the large black dog staring intently at me.

Those _eyes_. They look so familiar. As a matter of fact, they looked a lot like mine. Black.

I was still pondering over it then someone called my name out.

"Draco! How good to see you!" I said as I joined him next to his parents.

"And you too. How was your summer?"

I quickly took in his appearance. He had grown much taller over the summer. And he seemed to fill out the lanky look he supported last year. He was well dressed, but nothing new was there.

"Great! The book on Quidditch was helpful" I said happily.

"Did you like it?" His mother asked me from my left.

"It was lovely" I said as I smiled up at her.

She smiled approvingly and shot Draco a look I couldn't describe. And then she bid him goodbye as the train was leaving in 5 minutes.

His father gave him a quick lecture on doing well in school before he nodded a polite goodbye to me. And then they left.

"Glad that's over" He muttered

"I've been trying to get away from them for the past 20 minutes. I still haven't found Crabbe, Goyle or Blaise"

"Oh stop whining. They're right over th…"

I dropped my finger from where I had been pointing to a small group. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Tanya were hovering in front of one of the train entrances. And then a shrilly laugh made me roll my eyes.

"Draky! There you are! I've been looking for you _everywhere_!" She claimed as she threw her arms around him.

In my entire life, I have Never met someone as annoying and as obsessive as Pansy Parkinson. She _literally_ spoke about Draco all the time. It was past the point of obsession. It was quite ridiculous to be honest.

And as I approached Tanya, she stifled a laugh. She knew of my hatred towards the daft girl and she found it quite amusing. Then again, so did I. Arguments between Pansy and I were just about as frequent as those between Tanya and Fred Weasley.

And as I boarded the train in conversation with Blaise, I noticed Pansy give me a look. I simply smiled mockingly towards her before boarding the Hogwarts Express.

She sneered. And so did I.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you that if you make a face too long, it stays like that?" She called nastily.

"Well, Pansy, you can't say you weren't warned" I said smugly.

I caught Tanya's eye and laughed loudly.

"This year is going to be interesting" Tanya laughed.

"It certainly will be" I grinned.

A/N:  
Thanks for reading!  
And I'm _so_ sorry for the long wait for the story! I'm just not that into it yet so it's a little harder for me to get the gears turning, but fear not! I'm baaaccck :)

Please tell me what you think about it. This is only my second story.  
Ok, maybe not, but I've never stuck with the other ones yet, and I'm pretty excited about this one! So let me know; did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Any story suggestions? I'm very open to any ideas!  
Reviews are appreciated!

PS, I'm looking for a Beta! Thanks!

~Maddie

Coming Soon: Hogwarts Feast, First Day of school, Pranks and much more!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the amazing JKRowling (: **_

Chapter 2- Prefects

I walked down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express with my best friend by my side. Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were in tow behind us. Draco grumbled unhappily; I had managed to get him to carry my cat basket around.

"Are we _ever_ going to find an empty compartment?" Tanya asked.

"I don't kn- oh, wait, there's no one in this one" I said as I slid the door open. But the compartment was not empty.

"There are little kids in here" Tanya sneered as she sifted her weight impatiently. The two 4th year Ravenclaws sneered up at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Not for long" I muttered.

"Out" I said loudly as I moved to stand in front of them.

The two girls looked at each other before one with blonde hair snorted.

"As if I'm going to let a bunch of _cowards_ tell me what to d-"

Within a second, I had my wand out and pointed to her face. She looked alarmed. Her friend immediately backed further into her seat. I saw the blonde inch towards her wand from her waistband, but with a lazy flick of my wrist, the wand clattered to the floor.

I took in a deep, lazy breath before allowing a smirk to play across my lips.

"What were you saying?" I asked calmly, yet dangerously.

Of course I knew perfectly what she had said. And I was not happy. Behind me, I could hear Draco sniggering.

The 2 girls shared a look before standing up and collecting their belongings and brushed roughly past me. With a smug smile, I plopped down onto the opposite seat and lounged across it. The rest joined me, all looking impressed. All but Pansy.

"That was mean" She scowled.

Tanya, who was in the process of lifting her owl cage onto the above racks, paused and slowly turned to face Pansy, an eyebrow raised. I sat up, making room for Draco, who he too seemed to bear the same expression as Tanya. Blaise, on the other hand, looked all too pleased. He simply loved it when we argued.

"You can leave if you like" I shrugged. "It's not like anyone will miss you"

Tanya and Blaise snickered, and Tanya returned to securing her cage above my head, and Draco took a seat on my left, closest to the window. She narrowed her eyes and let out a 'humph' before lowering herself into the seat directly across from me. And to my great amusement, Crabbe and Goyle sat on either side of her. Her look of disgust was worth keeping her around for. Tanya and I shared a look before she plopped down on the end of the cushioned seat, a smile tweaking at the corners of her mouth. We then scooted over to make room for Blaise's slim frame. Once all settled, Tanya kicked the compartment door shut, and as though on cue, the train lurched forward.

Outside, many parents waved goodbye to their children. I had to look twice as we advanced slowly to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I wasn't. There, running along the train was Potter's large black dog, tongue lolling out in a silly smile.

"Isn't that Potter's stupid dog?" Draco asked, leaning forward.

I quickly interrupted him before he could launch into another discussion of why he hated Potter and 100 ways to kill him.

"Come on, we've got to go to the prefects carriage"

He began to argue but my stern look made him grumble in defeat.

"Yes your majesty" he muttered.

This earned him a look.

Upon exiting the compartment, I nearly collided with a tall figure.

"Watch it _Weasel" _Draco sneered as he put a hand on my shoulder. In the compartment behind us, several leaned forward to get a better look.

"Oh, sorry" He said as he nudged his twin. "I wasn't aware I was in the presence of _royalty_" He said sarcastically.

What is it with people today? First 'your majesty', and now I'm 'royalty'.

Draco tugged me forward with a sneer still glued to his face. And as he passed, Fred and George Weasley bowed mockingly.

"Pathetic" He said loudly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Draco, you're so dramatic" I said as we continued down the corridor.

"And you're not?" He retorted.

"No" I said lamely.

As we walked out, I pulled my silver prefects badge out and placed it upon my shirt.

"So, wanna bet that the 10 Galleons that the Gryffindor Prefects are Granger and Potter?" He smirked

"Nah, I'm willing to bet 25 Galleons that it's Weasel in place of Potter" I said.

"_Weasel?" _he repeated slowly. And then he laughed loudly. "Why on earth would the old man make Weasley a Prefect?" He asked cheerfully.

"Well he obviously wouldn't choose Potter, would he?" I said

Draco stared at me blankly.

"Well after what happened at the end of last year with Diggory and all, I'm sure he wouldn't want to put more weight on his precious _Golden Boy's_ shoulders" I explained.

"Well, we'll just see" He snorted, obviously finding what I said ridiculous.

As we neared the Prefects carriage, we shook on it, betting 25 Galleons for Weasley over Potter and vice-versa.

"Are you sure you can afford it Rosie?" He asked mockingly

"Don't call me Rosie" I snapped. "And you know I can"

He reached out and grasped the silver handle of the carriage door and slowly pulled it open.

"I want see your face when Potter is sitting in there" He teased

When we entered the large carriage, the Head Boy and Head Girl were in the back flipping through a folder of papers while the Prefects took the time to socialize. I looked around, rising on my toes to see over the heads of the taller boys. And then I saw him. There he was, torn between ogling Granger and staring dumbly around the room. Ron Weasley sat there, a red Prefects badge gleaming upon his chest.

"I win" I said smugly.

After sitting through nearly an hour of instructions, Draco and I signed a paper and eagerly left the room and made our way back to our carriage.

"You cheated" He said

"Nope" I answered

"Liar"

"I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"How?" I asked, rolling my eyes

He thought about it for nearly a minute, his face screwed in concentration before he continued his accusation.

"You've been secretly in contact with Potter all summer, so you knew that he hadn't been made Prefect" He said

"Is that the best you can come up with?" I snickered

"No.."

"You're just jealous" I said happily, sliding open the glass door of out compartment.

"Of what?" Tanya asked, looking up.

She sat there munching happily on a rather large pile of chocolate frogs. Blaise was on her left eating a licorice wand while Crabbe and Goyle seemed too occupied with their turkey sandwiches to notice that we had returned.

I plopped down beside her and grabbed a handful of chocolate frogs.

"Draco lost a bet" I said casually.

"She cheated" He said as he sat on my left and taking half of my chocolate frogs.

"We haven't even started school yet and you two are already at it" Blaise laughed

Draco and I had a small habit of betting rather large amounts of money on silly things.

"What was the bet about?" Tanya asked, leaning back into her seat.

"Whether it was Potter or Weasley as Gryffindor Prefect"

"Everyone knows it's going to be Potter" Blaise said, shoving the rest of his licorice wand in his mouth.

Tanya grimaced. "No, It was obviously Weasley, wasn't it?"

"Why on earth would Weasley be chosen to be a Prefect" Blaise asked, still chewing on his candy

"That's what _I _said" Draco interrupted, but Tanya cut him off.

"Because Potter is too _precious_ to be worrying about Prefect duties and all" Tanya said smartly.

"That's stupid" Blaise said

"Well, it wasn't that stupid" I said "since Potter isn't the Prefect. It's Weasley"

"Seriously?" Blaise asked, leaning forward.

"Yep. And you know what that means?" I asked, smirking.

"Weasley is going to fail miserably and make even more of a fool of himself and disgrace his family?" Blaise suggested.

"No- well, that too I suppose" I said thoughtfully. "Nah, it means that Draco owes me 25 Galleons"

Not long after, I counted loudly and slowly as Draco dropped 25 of his Galleons into my velvet pouch. Draco grumbled the whole time.

Ahh, sweet victory!

The lanterns had just been lit throughout the train when Draco decided he owed Potter a trip.

"Draco, sit down" I muttered over my newest subscription of Witch Weekly, still absorbed in the article of the newest singing sensation. Draco decided to pretend not to hear this. Instead, he yanked Crabbe up and pushed the compartment door open.

"Wait for me," Goyle grunted, setting the cauldron cake down.

I sat there for a moment, staring at the empty compartment (Pansy and Tanya had left about half an hour ago with Daphne) and sighed. I dog-eared my page and threw the magazine down before following the boys out the door.

They already had a good head start over me as I excused myself by Adrian Pucey, the 6th year Prefect in my own house who was patrolling.

"Hey" He said as he reached out for my wrist.

I turned around and smiled.

"Hey"

"Do you have a minute?" He asked, leaning against the wall casually.

I took in his appearance, and boy, was I not disappointed. Adrian had grown taller over the summer, and his features sharpened. His dark hair sat in a neat mess on his head while his even darker eyes held a curious gaze and his mouth was set in a small grin.

"Yeah" I smiled, forgetting about my pursuing of Draco.

"Great. So how were your holidays?" He asked.

"Not bad. Australia was nice" I said casually. "And yours?"

"They weren't very exciting. I stayed home most of the summer" He explained.

"It can't have been _that_ bad" I said, "I've been to your house before. There was so much to do!"

And there was. Last summer, Adrian's parents invited my family over for an afternoon where I had eaten some of the richest foods ever. And since Adrian and I were both the only children, while the parents talked and laughed over wine, we snuck out to his barn where his parents kept some horses and Adrian and I rode all afternoon.

"Yeah" He smiled.

After a pause, I asked who the Quidditch Captain was this year.

"Graham owled me last week to say he got Captain's badge"

I made a face.

"Well, he's not a bad player" Adrian laughed

"No, I'm not denying that he is, he's just a pig" I said

Adrian laughed, and his laugh seemed to be contagious, for even in my sudden foul mood, I smiled.

"Hey, I have to get going, the kids are running loose" I joked, nodding towards where Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had disappeared.

"Yeah, sure" He said, straightening himself.

"Alright, I'll see you later" I said, turning.

"Wait, can I ask you something?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled when he leaned in closer.

"You and Draco" He began. "Are you guys- I mean- do you like him?"

There was a pause before I laughed loudly, and my laugh was then followed by a gag.

"Where on _earth_ did you hear _that_ from?" I asked, bewildered.

Surprised, he answered; "I don't know, you guys are really close…"

"Yeah, but he's like... my brother!" I laughed.

Adrian seemed pleased with my answer.

"Alright, I'll see you around" He said, bumping my shoulder lightly.

I grinned. It wasn't hard to tell when a guy liked someone.

"Yeah, maybe I'll pop in tonight" I said. "I've got some fire whisky" I whispered with a laugh.

"You always do" He laughed.

After our final goodbye, I made my way down the hall with a giddy smile on my face. Adrian was one of the most sought out males in Slytherin. Heck, last year, a 7th year Ravenclaw asked him to the Yule Ball, where he had only been 15. But then again, I had been asked by 27 guys. Some were even 1st years 2nd years. Roger Davis had asked me before asking Fleur Delacour, and there had been the brave Gryffindor, McLaggen, who asked me too. In the end, I went with Blaise and Adrian had gone with Hestia Carrow. Wonderful night if you ask me.

The scene when I arrived, however, was not so wonderful. Potter stood in the middle of the compartment with a sneer set on his face and Draco had a not so happy look on his face either.

"Tell me" He asked, "How does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?

"Shut up, Malfoy" Granger said sharply.

"You've had your fun, Draco, let's go now" I said, stepping in.

Confusion flickered across Potter's face as he stared at me, but a second later it was replaced with his loathing look to Draco that he seemed to save for Draco and Draco only.

"I seemed to have touched a nerve" Draco said, smirking. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you get out of line"

"Get out!" Granger said loudly.

I yanked on Draco's forearm and he sniggered before following me. He chortled as the compartment door slammed shut behind us.

"Why must you always ruin my fun, Rosie?" He pouted.

"Don't do that, your face looks diseased" I said.

"Now you're just being mean" He said, the pout still on his face.

"Stop whining" I retorted.

Our banter continued until we reached our compartment, where Tanya and Blaise occupied the seats. Afterwards, I patrolled once more with the Hufflepuff Head Boy and I returned to my carriage with only 10 minutes to spare. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise were not happy when I kicked them out to change into my robes for the feast. I let them back in once I had my skirt and button-up shirt and they watched as I pulled socks up my legs and struggled with my tie.

And when the train finally screeched to a stop, I sighed happily and dragged my trunk and cat basket out into the crowded corridor and onto the equally crowded platform of Hogsmeade village. I followed the line of students and placed my trunk with the pile of other Slytherin trunks on the other side of the platform before waiting in line for a carriage. Tanya, Blaise and Draco joined me moments later and we waited patiently (rather Tanya, Blaise and I waited patiently while Draco picked on a 3rd year with a bad case of acne). Draco suggested that we push the little kids out of the way and snatch the oncoming carriage, but I reminded him that the pretty little badge on his chest stopped him from doing that.

And so when one of the carriages stood waiting for us, I clambered in, the others close behind me.

"Anyone know where Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle are?" I asked, peering out the window.

"Nope, but who cares, it means we have more room" Tanya said brightly.

For the next 10 minutes, we spoke excitedly of the feast that waited just up the path. My mouth watered at the thought of treacle tarts, my favorite treat.  
The carriage let us out at the front steps of the school and we made our way into our school, our home, and we walked past the 3 house table until we reached ours. Draco announced loudly that he claimed the middle of the table, where the more popular Slytherins sat. I slid in next to Draco and Tanya sat on my other side. And to my great pleasure, Adrian was seated across from me and he smiled at me over the exquisite set of golden plates and goblets.

We made conversation while the student body spilled into the Great Hall, and I could feel Tanya observing Adrian and me closely, knowing she would bring it up later in our dorm.  
The Hall became quiet after a few minutes and when I finally did look, I did a quick scan of the Staff's table and noticed to my delight that Professor Hagrid was not present, and in his place sat Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"Guys, the oaf isn't there!" I whispered happily and Draco's head snapped towards the front so quick I thought he might break his neck. And instead of listening to the Sorting Hat's song and the sorting ceremony, he gloated over the fact that he would no longer have to suffer through another horrible COMC class.

It took nearly 20 minutes to get all of the students sorted and when the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher rudely interrupted the Headmaster, the room became alarmingly tense. This woman, Dolores Umbridge, smiled down on us with her pudgy toad-like face and promised in a sickly sweat voice that we were going to all be 'great' friends this year. Dumbledore was the first to clap after her speech and he thanked her kindly for it. Puzzled, I shared a look with Tanya.  
Dumbledore welcomed the new and welcomed-back the old and with a final wink from Dumbledore, the 5 tables were suddenly groaning under the weight of the food that magically appeared on them. For the first few minutes, the conversation was short while people enjoyed the food, and slowly, the noise became louder in the Hall. Again, I found myself talking to Adrian about the new teacher.

"I don't like her" I said, making a face as I picked at the food on my plate.

"Well if you ask me, I think she looks like a toad" Blaise chuckled.

"Horribly rude" Tanya added.

Draco, however, had other thoughts.

"That woman is my _idol_" He said happily before bringing his goblet to his mouth.

"I can tell that she's got major plans for this school" I said unhappily. "Did you guys hear what she said? She's from the ministry. Why else would they place someone as high as her in the school? Both my parents work at the ministry and she's the Minister's undersecretary or something like that. Either way, she's got a high position in the ministry"

The others listened as I babbled on, but I cut off as soon as the foods were replaced by rich desserts. I didn't hesitate to pile as much as I could on my plate. Pansy scowled at me from a few seats away, and I knew she was jealous that no matter how much I ate, I never gained even an ounce of fat.

"Big appetite?" Adrian joked, eyeing the pile on my plate. I slouched sadly, upset that I wouldn't be able to finish my stash due to the fact that I felt about ready to burst.

"I wish" I said, feeling stuffed as Dumbledore announced the rules and regulations and so on. When he dismissed us, I stood and called for the first years. This year, it was Draco and mine's duty. But before I left, I leaned in and announced that I had 10 bottles of fire whiskey that were feeling rather lonely.

"So, guys, party in my dorm tonight" I said happily. I took one bite at the unfinished slice of pumpkin pie on my golden plate.

"But guys can't go in the girls dorms" Draco said confusedly.

"Well, if you really want to go, you'll find a way" I laughed, as I pulled him with me.

"First year's over here" I called out, a smile playing at my lips.

Once Draco and I got the kiddies settled in the Slytherin common room, I left him at the bottom of the girl's stairs where he complained again about not being able to go up. I simply laughed and repeated what I had said before;

"If you really want to get in, you'll find a way!"

Though I returned quickly to have a word with the Head Boy about patrolling schedules, and he assured me that we would have a meeting soon to arrange the schedule. I passed by Adrian on the way to my dorm and he stopped me.

"Is it even possible to get into the girl's dorms?" He asked

"Sure, I can think of a few ways right now" I said simply, smiling.

And it was true. There was the good ol' classical 'wearing girl shoes up the stairs', flying up which required no touching of the actual stairs, or the easiest, immobilizing the stairs.

"Tell me one" He said, moving closer and leaning against the wall.

I smiled for a moment before turning away and heading towards the stairs. When I reached the first step, I turned slightly and called over my shoulder.

"Try immobilizing them"

Up in my dorm, Pansy, Daphne, Millicent and Tanya were already busy unpacking their trunks into the new wardrobes that came with being a 5th year. I let my fluffy cat out of her basket and she landed lightly on the floor before going out the door. Setting the basket aside, I dragged my own trunk towards my assigned wardrobe. Opening it up, I was glad to see that on the inside of each door, two large mirrors hung, and half of the wardrobe had an open space, much like a closet while the other half had a few shelves and a couple drawers at the bottom. I began placing my uniforms and cloaks on the hangers while folding my muggle clothing into the shelves and hiding the bottles of hard liquor among the clothing. I shoved my shoes at the bottom and placed a few of my belongings in the drawers, saving the more special things for my night table like a large picture frame that held 4 different photos. One of my parents and I last summer at our beach house, one of Draco and I, one of Tanya and I, and one of my gang at Hogwarts. The people in the last picture were so crammed in that you had to hold it closely to even begin to make the people out. In the front was Me, Tanya, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and in the back was most of my Quidditch team, Adrian included, and Crabbe and Goyle. I placed it next to the lamp on my bedside table, and in the drawer I put things like my magazines, a spare bottle of ink, a feathered quill and some parchment and a few other silly knickknacks. Finally, my newly purchased school supplies went on one of the 2 large desks in the back of the room.

I followed Tanya into our new bathroom and gaped stupidly around the room. I mean, it wasn't like I haven't seen or used a Jacuzzi bathtub before, but to have one in our bathroom for the entire year was luxury at Hogwarts.

After much squealing, I got around to claiming my section of the ridiculously long counter and began placing my products along it.

It was nearing 10pm when I got out of my uniform and into a pair of tight jeans and a loosely fitted long-sleeved shirt. By the time 10:30 came around, I began to think that the boys wouldn't find a way, and then Draco, Blaise, Montague, Crabbe and Goyle came knocking. They all looked rather pleased with themselves. It was only when I noticed them all wearing woman's shoes that I burst out laughing.

"Hey" Draco called out, pretending to be hurt, "Whatever works, right?"

After a collective laugh, Tanya asked how they did it.

"Simple. We wore girl shoes and tricked the stairs into thinking we're girls" Crabbe said smartly.

And then Adrian came strolling into the room, 2 bottles of liquor clutched in each hand.

"How did you get up?" Draco asked, bewildered, after noticing the lack of woman's shoes on his feet.

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out" He said with a smirk. We shared a quick knowing look before Tanya announced that the party was a go.

An hour and 5 bottles of Fire whiskey and bottle of Mulled Mead later, the room was spinning in a dazzling way. Several other students had joined us with their own alcohol. We older Slytherins were known for making regular trips down to the kitchens to steal some of the liquor. Theodore Nott and Cameron Warrington showed up ten minutes after Adrian with their own haul of drinks and Hestia and Flora Carrow arrived a few minutes later with strong Dragon Fire shots. A few 7th years such as Samantha Bryce, Heather Sage and Dawn Smith, the tightly knit group, arrived too, followed by Lexi Locke and Melissa Brentwood and lastly Marc Leblanc, Adam Bailey, David Royce and Justin Freeman.

We were a good haul of 24 in our dorm. Someone had magically altered the wireless so that it boomed loudly over the laughing, dancing, screaming and flow of conversation. I was glad that Snape had long ago retreated into his own dungeons for the night. And I was even gladder that this year, September the 1st happened to be on a Friday, meaning most of us had the entire weekend to recover from tonight's party.

"Draco, come here" I slurred, pulling him away from the group of laughing guys.

"Fine, but give me some of that" He said as he took the freshly opened bottle of Firewhiskey from my hands and brought it to his mouth, but not before spilling it on himself, causing me to burst into a fit of giggles.

"You have to try these" I said as I pulled him towards the desk set up at the back of the room. It was currently covered with alcohol, both full and empty bottles. I snatched 2 Dragon Fire shots from the table and pulled the cover off mine and handed the other to Draco.

"Gimme that" I said as I snatched my bottle back after watching him struggle between his own bottle of Mulled Mead, mine of Fire Whiskey and the Dragon Fire shot.

Tanya sauntered over, her arm thrown carelessly over Adrian's shoulder and she giggled at something he said.

"Hey, Rosie" She called out, "Guess what Adrian told me!"

Adrian's face, red with his consumption of drinks, widened with a smile.

"No, no, no" He 'tsk'ed, 'It's a secret" He said in a reminding tone.

"Fine", she replied, "I'll just tell her later"

Adrian grinned at me as he removed Tanya's arm from around his shoulder and stood next to me. Tanya, no longer having Adrian as her support, began to wobble on the spot. Noticing the DragonFire shot on my left hand, she 'ooou'ed and grabbed one for her herself and one for Adrian. She wasn't as graceful as she normally was. Instead, she knocked over several empty bottles, which shattered loudly at our feet. I sighed loudly and handed my bottle of fire whiskey to Adrian, warning him not to drink any and reached for my wand. After patting down my waist and confirming that my wand wasn't there, I checked my sleeves and even the inside of my shirt before stupidly checking behind my ear.

"Who would have known?" I joked as I pulled it out from the back of my ear. The others laughed loudly.

Now I stared down at the mess, wondering what to do with it. Transfigure it? Repair it? Vanish it? Instead, I kicked the mess under the table.

"Alright, alright" I said, interrupting the laughter. "all on three"

At 3, I brought the shot glass up to my lips and tipping it upwards. It burned my throat the whole way down and I fought the urge to gag. I was the first to finish and I slammed my empty glass down. Tanya finished nearly as quickly as me and Draco barely a second later. Adrian was last.

"That tastes awful" he coughed as he leaned across me to set the glass down. Then, he expertly wove his arm around my waist, causing Cameron and Justin to wolf whistle loudly.

Sniggering, I allowed myself to be pulled over to the front of the room, where a handful of people were playing muggle games such as 'never have I ever' and 'truth or dare'.

Draco and Tanya managed to beat us there and were handing out shot glasses with one of the mixture I made earlier of rum and fruit punch. I slid myself down to the floor and sat with my back against the wall.

"I'm sure everyone here knows how to play" I began.

"Of course we do" Lexi laughed loudly, "We've played it often enough"

And we did. Slytherins weren't studious like Ravenclaws, or as boring as the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors. We tended to party. A lot. It was by some weird miracle that we've never been caught. I was sure that there were severe consequences for drinking on school grounds; perhaps even immediate expulsion, but that never stopped us.

I have never missed a party amongst my fellow Slytherins. Hell, I was half the entertainment… when I was drunk. Would I act the same way sober? Probably. But alcohol made it all the better.

"I want to go first" Heather said brightly.

The rules were simple. We've also altered the game somewhat. Someone, beginning with 'never have I ever', states something that they have never done, and those who have must drink their shot. Someone keeps score of who drank how much, and once someone reaches 10, we start over.

The interesting part is that I normally seem to lose.

"Alright. Never have I ever… skinny-dipped in the great lake at night"

I was the first to bring my glass up my lips.

I don't quite remember how I got down in the common room, nor how I got in such a position, but at the moment, it didn't matter.

I dug my fingers deeper in Adrian's tousled hair and pulled him closer as our lips moved against each other. He moved forward until the back of my knees hit the worn leather of one of the couches and I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down on top of me.

I groaned at the loss of his lips against mine but then shivered violently as he kissed down my jaw and latched onto my neck. I blushed furiously when I realized that my uneven breathing was rather loud.

"You better not leave a mark" I said with difficulty.

"Why not" He murmured.

"I'd rather not be called a slag" I sighed as he moved lower.

"Then I'll leave one where no one will see" He said as a smile played at his lips. He looked up at me as he bravely pulled the front of my shirt down below my bra, waiting for my approval. In the back of my head, I knew that I shouldn't be doing this, and that even though I truly liked Adrian, I didn't want to lead him on just to push him off later. But my not-so-better judgment got the best of me.

"You better hope no one see's this" I grinned as I pulled his head down to my chest.

His mouth latched on the upper part of my right breast and he nipped it gently. I felt ridiculously light-headed and at that moment, the nagging voice in the back of my head was scolding me again. I knew I should have stopped him, but quite frankly, the couch was rather comfortable. But my eyes snapped open when his hands, which were on my hips, began moving up my shirt.

"Adrian" I mumbled

"Hmm?"

"I need," I fumbled for a quick excuse, "I need to use the loo" I said, pulling back

"Ok" He said, lifting himself off me. Perhaps he felt that I was uncomfortable and I was glad that he understood and didn't push me further. But then I noticed a rather large bottle of Fire whiskey and snatched it up, lifting it to my mouth and taking a long swig.

"I doubt that will help your bladder" He joked as he kept himself upright by the couch.

I laughed, forgetting about the previous awkward moment and I linked my arm through his. We stumbled over to the bottom of the guy's staircase and then he turned at me and grinned sheepishly. Looking up at the stairs, we both knew this would be a slight challenge.

Ok, slight was the biggest understatement in the world. My sense of balance was slightly better than Adrian's, and he fell several times on the stairs, which was followed each time by a colorful string of curses. When we finally reached the top, I tripped and landed on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Shh!" he snickered.

He pulled me up and we staggered over to his dorm room door before bursting in. As soon as the door closed, we broke into another fit of laughter.

"That was _horrible_! Imagine how much worse that would have been if we were actually _drunk_!" Adrian laughed

"I don't think it gets any worse than that" I said as I crawled over to the bathroom still laughing loudly.

Turns out I did need to use the washroom, and when my bladder was emptied, I sauntered back into the room. Adrian was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

I made my way around the other beds and climbed in his. He shifted over, making room for me and I curled up at his side.

"Im tired" I yawned.

"Then sleep" He said softly, wrapping a comforting arm around me. He pulled me against his chest and soon later and I snuggled closer. Moments later, I was asleep.

"Goodnight, Rosalyn" Adrian mumbled as fatigue washed over him.

_**A/N'**_

_**Holy mother of god, I don't recall ever having written so much in one chapter! Ever.  
I honestly have no idea where that last part came from. I know this says it's a Harry Potter/OC fic, and don't worry, Harry comes in a little later. I'm thinking of changing the story a bit and taking Adrian out of the bigger parts and only have him as another one of her guy friends. Please, let me know what you think! **_

**_I apologize for those who are following the story for such a crappy update. I suffer from writers block :| Or maybe im simply bored with the story. _**

**_Anyways, let me know what you think. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Needs improvement? _**_Let me know what you think!_**_ I'd appreciate it :)_**

_**Coming Next: How does Rosalyn react to the previous night's events? Find out what exactly went down at the party! How does she feel about Adrian? And most importantly, why is she secretly meeting George Weasley behind closed doors.?**_


End file.
